


A little break

by Kmy_leprovost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles, M/M, Steter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: Stiles is having a bad day at uni. Boyfriend Peter's coming to the rescue!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go To Sleep Little Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230007) by [ladypigswagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/pseuds/ladypigswagon). 



Stiles was tired. 

Tired of the work -uni was killing him- tired of the pack -who couldn't be bothered to answer his calls, damn it!- tired of the supernatural crap that followed him to uni too -those wendigos were so much work and the pixies so messy to wash!- and tired of loud roomates. 

But one thing Stiles wasn't tired of was Peter. 

They engaged in a relationship as soon as Stiles was off age, the tension between them bulding from their first meeting. It wasn't to say they just dive head first in sex and romantic rendez vous but... they saw each other and learn to appreciate the mind and whole being of the other. When they did have sex, during the irst uni holiday Stiles got where he didn't went home, it was so natural they didn't thought it more than it was: a natural addition to their relation. 

And after five semesters and nearly three years of relationship, here was stiles, alone in his dorm -not for lack of trying to move in together on Peter's part, mind you- on a friday night, too tired to work on the five essays due monday, too tired to go reminding the werewolf in room 1083 that they were in a neutral territory (strangely, Stiles became the enforcer of this neutrality, all parts accepting his judgement after the first three weeks spent here), and trying to convince his partner ("boyfrend makes me sound like a teenager, love. Please refrain yourself from using that term") that he was fine. 

"I'm fine Peter, I swear!" 

"You don't sound fine,love. You sound exhausted and near the breaking point. It's okay to feel overwhelmed. You are double majoring in less than four months, for god's sake! Probably at the top of your class as always! And you'll just pursue your studying right after!"

"I know. But if I break right now I don't know if I'll be able to regain composure soon enough to graduate. So I will be fine.... but I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart. Alright. I won't insist then. But you should probably try to sleep now."

"I miss you so much Peter. You can't understand how much I want to be in your arms right now. Will youvtalk to mebtill I fell asleep?"

"Of course, Stiles. No need to ask."

And so Stiles fell asleep to the sound of the man he loves, his mate, his everything. 

 

Come morning, Stiles wakes up to the sound of birds chirping by the open window, a plate full of bacon eggs and beans on his side table. And in his bed, watching him slowly wake up was Peter. 

"Morning, sleeping beauty!"  
"...morning.... a really good morning with you here. When do you need to be back in Beacon hills?"

"Well, I was thinking that since you want to continue uni after graduating, we could rent something together here and have me coming back for good at the end of the week? Then, no more undelicate neighbourg or roomates?"

"...alright. You win this time. But... you will e the one telling that to Scott!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the typos, wrintkng while having drunk wine is not always the most proofread experience. Especially when writing from my phone! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
